Poor unfortunate souls
by bry2145
Summary: Wanna know the true story behind the legends how Percy was betrayed how his brother became the glam sea witch Ursula well here how it went
1. Chapter 1

*All Percy Jackson and Disney characters owned by their creators *

Enjoy the tale :)

BRYAN POV-  
(Character info)  
Sea green eyes (dead sea)  
5'7ft  
Skinny build  
Dark red hair almost shoulder length  
Sweet,kind,loving guy who can be a kelp head but is very crafty and a great singer his favorite pass time is to swim .

I ran as much as I can all i knew is I gotta get away from this all of this my parents never cared I found out my dad wasn't really my dad and that the Greek mythology crap was real fucking For real I mean it's ok my dad never loved me anyway he tried but to him I'm just a mistake he never cared for me at all that all gonna change I packed whatever clothing is mine and snuck out in the middle of the night I was trying to sleep at a park Bench when this pack of black dogs came and growled at me Being the fish head I am tried to pet them only to have one of them snapped at my hand so I try to leave and one tackled me down so I ran I had no weapons nothing only a gold sea shell necklace which apparently from my dad.

Any way yes back to running I don't know what made me run into the woods but I had to hide soon as the beast dog things was catching up I hide behind a tree or least I thought it was a tree all i knew it had a head WAIT A HEAD! I look up to see a golden Dragon staring dead at me smirking if a Dragon can smirk but tilt it's its head towards the dog pack in which it won't even come near me or the border WAIT a border I look up to read a sign that said Camp HalfBlood but I had no time if I can kill these 2 then I'm home free at least but an arrow shot past me shooting at the dog thing as it yelps kids my age or I think is near my age wearing gold armor and weukd swords and shit but what I hadn't seen was that clumsy ass dragon knocked me over trying to move out the way all i remember before it all back was sea green eyes before I passed out .

PERCY POV-

Man today couldn't be worse i woke up having this strange feeling that something strange is gonna happen it made me feel so sick to my stomach it screwed up my training it had been bad in sword training (which ended in a very angry clarisse yelling at me how kelp headed I am) archery I always sucked at jousting (yes Chiron wanted to try that since both camps merged) was all too much i had to go and cool off maybe seeing wise girl would be great .

There stood Annabeth talking with Nico Di Angelo ever since the 2nd war and the death of Will , every one took it bad even Apollo but out of all of us Nico had it worse they were spouse to be married this summer but The Fates had other plans I thought about all that the deaths Luke,Charles, Selina, Leo,Reyna,Conor All of them it had been a huge impact on my heart but least i know they are finally In peace as I snuck up i covered Annabeth eyes smirking  
"Guess who Wisegirl?" I said seductively  
Annabeth giggles and puckers her lips "Let me Guess my lovely boyfriend Jason son of Jupiter !" I stood token back "WHAT ANNABE-!" our lips crash together as I hold her close to me "I'll never leave you Seaweed brain,Your all mine. " she nuzzles against me and I sigh lovingly looking at her "Hmm today been a rough day I just get this funny feeling something gonna happen and- -!" Screams filled the night air as campers look towards the border a Guy no older then 20 was hiding behind Fetus and then freaked out when he realized what Fetus was but there we see a hell hound pack trying to lunge at the guy but knowing Fetus he wouldn't let a Demigod be hurt would he ? Anyways me Annabeth,Thalia, Jason [who already had armor on from earlier] lunged in action to stop the beasts.


	2. In pain in need

**ANNABETH POV-**  
It was all fast Thalia shot an arrow killing the Omega of the pack as Jason and me fend of two of the beast digging my dagger into the skull of the animal turning it monster dust as Thalia electrocuted the Alapha Percy was seen killing a pregnant hound gutting her like a fish out of water (pun intendeed )good riddance we dont need more of their kind either way as the last hell hound died Percy went to check up on the guy who got easily knocked out by Fetus before everything Chiron galloped over to us only for Percy holding the unconscious guy to have a trident symbol above him...Ah **shit...**

 **PERCY POV-**  
"WHAT THIS GUY IS MY BROTHER LIKE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY NOW I GOT ANOTHER ONE FUCK DAD !" I mentally curse myself as we carry him to the infirmary "Percy are you alright? " Annabeth ask me rubbing my shoulders "To be honest Annie I don't know it's like I'm happy but im pissed at the same time.."  
"Stop calling me Annie Kelp head but..i get it your dad broke a oath again well before you anyway but its alright Perce remember Tyson you hated him at first (sea of monsters movie plot ) but in the end you guys are the bestest brothers I seen here ." As Annabeth kiss my lips I smile "Your right Wise girl maybe it will be great...what if he doesn't like me?" Annabeth states at me "Then he's a fucking idiot who dosent love you baby?" Wow she hasn't called me that in a while I stare at her lustfully kissing her deeply feeling all up on her kissing down her neck hearing her moan "Um I know imma freak and all but can yall not fuck in front of me like I mean you can but...ill stop." The new guy stares dead at us smirking *swear he can be a stoll brother * Annabeth could help but laugh.

 **BRYAN POV-**  
I woke up to see this couple almost about to fuck right here i mean I wouldn't mind I'm not to judge I had a shitty experience anyway but I commented on their make out session to see them blush Blondie locks over here laughs at my weirdness not bad tho least I made someone laugh "My bad didn't know you were up I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and battle and over here is my seaweed Brain Percy he's a son of Poseidon ." As Annabeth glances at Percy and back at me"Do you know of the Greek Gods and monsters ?" I nodded my head looking at her "My Parents explained it all to me turns out my Dad wasn't even my dad the fucking prick finally got pissed he told me I'm not his son but here's the problem I look like him?" Percy looked up and answered my question "Well the Gods and Goddesses can take whatever form they want I'm guessing my dad took form of yours to get laid with your mom. " I stared wide at him "You...mean? " he shook his head "Your Greek parent is Poseidon God of the seas." I just look at the sea shell necklace in my hand glowing Gold then everything went black.

 **FRANK POV-**  
I walk (Well sprinted )with Hazel in the infirmary to help Percy out with a problem I guess a new kid is freaking out and started to trash the place freaking out as we walk in Hazel ducked as a glass cup heads towards us hitting the wall behind me I look to see a Guy red head with the darkest eyes reminds me of the dead sea dark full of mystery has that sea green hint Percy has but he looks pissed Percy and Nico trying to restrain the guy but no luck i walk towards him and hold him down by his chest as he struggles water wraps around my head as I sock him in the face to keep him unconscious as we tie everything up looking at the Sleeping Beauty all tied and peacefully asleep Hazel nudges my side I look at her "Frank lets go Lou Ellen will care for him he will be ok." As we walk out I look back at him wondering why I feel a bad vibe from him.

 **NICO POV-**  
 **I** wonder who the hell this guy is i feel death rading from him not him dying but him killing but all i know is he may not be trusted as I look back at his sleeping figure wondering how could Poseidon break a oath again I shake my head heading to the dinner pavilion. 


	3. So sad so true

NICO POV-

I grab my food sitting at the big table after the war the Gods allowed us all to sit together to cope with the pain...pain...  
*FLASHBACK*  
NICO LOOKS AROUND AT THE DESTRUCTION SEEING IN FRONT OF HIM PERCY FENDING OF GAEA CLASHING TOGETHER AS I STARE OFF WONDERING HOW IS EVERYONE WHERE THEY AT WILL THEY...WILL OH SHIT WILL WHERE IS HE MY WILL I SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR HIM UNDER THE RUBLE RUBBLE OF EACH BULDING TILL I MOVE A WALL OF A FLOWER SHOP TO FIND MY POOR WILL CRUSHED BONES STICKING OUT BLOOD OZING EVERYWHERE I ONLY CAN DESCRIBE IT LOOKS LIKE A SCENE FROM A HORROR FILM BUT THAT DOSENG MATTER I CRY I CRY SO HARD I CUDDLE AGAISNT THE DEAD BODY OF MY FIANCE MY LOVE MY HEART IT FELT LIKE HOURS TILL I OPEN MY EYES TO BE IN THE THRONE ROOM OF OLYMPUS SEEING THE GODS MISSREABLE BROKEN LIKE US SADDEN BY THE LOSE OF THEIR CHILDREN EVEN ZUES WAS HEART BROKEN HIS SON BRANDON A NEW KID KINDEST MOST COOLEST GUY NEXT TO PERCY WAS KILLED HEAD CHEWED OFF BY A HYDRA "CHILDREN THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSTIENCE NOW TIME TO REWARD YOU MY CHILDREN  
" AS ZUES THUNDERS GIVING OUT EACH GIFT TO EVERY ONE RETURNING US TO CAMP AS I REACH MY CABIN I FALL ON MY KNEES CRYING ONLY TO FEEL A HAND ON MY SHOULDER I LOOK UP TO SEE MY FATHER LOOKING WITH HIS DARK EYES SADDEN SEEING HIS ONLY SON WEAK RED TEARY EYED AND LEANS IN HOLDING FOR THE FIRST TIME CRYING AND I BROKE FINALLY "SSHHH IT GONNA BE OK NICO SHHH DADDY HERE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR FAILING YOU AS A FATHER ..." HADES LOOKS DOWN TO ONLY RECIEVE A KISS ON THE CHEEK "YOUR THE BEST DAD I EVER HAD I WOULDN'T GIVE NOTHING UP TO CHANGE I LOVE YOU. " ME AND DAD CUDDLED FOR THE NIGHT FATHER AND SON FINALLY BONDING.  
*FLASH BACK OVER *  
Ever since then me and dad have gotten close even Persephone loves me like a mother and I love her as a son I grab a plate of fries nuggets and a carrot (honor Will wishes to eat better or try to) after sacrificing half of my food I sit next to Percy who as usual eats pizza and blue cookies this boy and his blue food fetish shaking my head as I dig in I couldn't help as Percy stares at the door way only for me to see the same sleeping beauty walking to the Posedion table with a plate of food infront of him Percy me and the others watches as he digs In not caring for sacrifice or anyone around man why it seems like he never ate in ages.

BRYAN POV-  
"MAN!" this food hella good Garlic Alfredo with garlic bread and Greek salad my favorite but I notice why the fuck everyone staring at me fuck them tho I wanna eat and just relax the best I can but in the corner of my eye I see that guy Percy is walking towards me I wonder what he wants "Hey." Percy says as he sits next to me "What's up? " looking at his eyes "Oh just wanted to know you see how your feeling and..." I interrupted "How i escaped those bonds well fish breath I have magic unlike the Hecate kids mines superiors their own even beats their own mother's magic ." I pop a piece of garlic bread In my mouth as I stare at the wide eyes fish boy "Ho...how?" Rolling my eyes "Easy Dad...i guess he blessed me with some ancient magic but probably didn't realise he made me a minor God technically." Percy shakes his head and smiles holding my hand "Hey your safe here nothing gonna happen..." I slide my hand back looking at him my dead sea eyes staring at his sea green eyes "I don't need your pity I manage all of this alone I dont need a bunch of kids intervening me to be better. "  
"Woah man chill we just wanna help. " Jason with Piper wrapped around him spoke up eyeing me "I didn't ask for your permission to try to run my life son of Jupiter oh yes don't bother I know everyone's parent in this camp so please just leave me alone !" I vaporize away from the pavilion leaving a stunned group of demigods shocked "Don't worry Percy he'll get around sooner or later ." Frank pats Percy back heading back to the table "If only ." Whipered Percy. (Somewhere 1 mile away in a lagoon like terrain) I sit down on a rock in the middle of the lagoon crying.


	4. My dear sweet child

BRYAN POV-  
"Stupid Percy I don't need him...do I...i mean i always wanted a younger brother to care for Huhhhh... I'm just tired of being the oldest I u always wanted a older brother to help me pfftt.. fat chance on that...just me In a lagoon with my Purple mermaid tail...WHAT THE FUCK!" imma mermaid or merman as you say it man I'm half fish well then again my dad is the god of the sea can't blaim him for everything I study my tail similar just like the H2O girls but the fin is same like Ariel from that Disney film the water feels good against my lavender scales maybe a swim won't kill me after all I dive in deep the water was very cold but refreshing as well I dive least 13ft deep before a sea nypmh circled me staring at me in awe "My Lord. " she bows to me as I stare at her annoyed "Please rise I don't like Being called Lord call me Bryan ." She smiles and bows "Well Bryan what Brings you to the lagoon?" I stare all around me it's goreguese more lovely then any thing I seen the colors are unbelievable amazing as I pluck a sea rose admiring the smell of vanilla and rose "To escape from some problems ."  
"And that be?..." me and the nypmh turn to see a man who looks like a older Percy same sea green eyes a beard well trimmed a Hawaiian buttun up with Kaki shorts on and a trident in his hands "Lord Posedion!" The nypmh bows down "Dad?" I stare disbelief at the man I truly see is my father who dismissed the nypmh "Son my third oldest boy how are you I mean...how you been ..." I put my hand up "Why...why do you care at all you left me with a guy who fucking hated me when i was 9 and playing with my cousins he kicked me with a steal toe booth just for being in the shoe closet playing Hide and sneak or a woman who when I tried to come out she sent me to see an therapist saying I'm sick I'm a illness to the family to be choked out by cause I accidnelty made a mess in the basement or yelled at for cause I love to sew being called a fuckkng faggot ! WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE !" my dad red faced in anger cleched his trident and looking dead at me "I'm sorry I try to give you a best chance but i couldn't Zues or Hades had found out they kill you ...i tried ok I even did the same to Percy...i just wanted to protect you." He looks at me sadden as he holds my hand "Daddy he hurt me ...he always beated me for stupid reasons ...im broken inside..." my eyes widden as i swim back alil realizing the words I said ..." I..I have to go...bye dad..." I i swim for the surface as my Shell necklace glows as my tears flow down my cheek shinning gold like my eyes I shore myself to the beach at the Poseidon cabin lying on a rock as my fins flicks the water until I heard a snap behind me to see Percy and Annabeth looking at me as if I jump from a fairy tale book and on to the shore line "What you staring at?"  
"You didn't show up for dinner ." Percy said causally "What I missed dinner? " Annabeth smiles and hands me a plate with Burgers and fries "Hey i get it you have walls and all but it gonna be ok i promise you everything will change For the best ."  
"You think so?" I stare back into those stormy grey eyes "Don't worry Fish stick you will blend in with Kelp head perfectly. "  
"HEY WHO YOU CALLING KELP HEAD/ FISH STICK!" Me and Percy look at each other and smiles ...maybe things will better after all.

It's been 4 weeks since I came to camp HalfBlood and to say things are great made friends with half the campers mostly the Hecate cabin and others but the one I really have a thing for is Jinzo a son of Ares he is 5'9 caramel skin half buzzed hair with a red I mean bright ass red hair long but perfect the most beautifulist brown eyes ever and a smile that can charm any guy or girl in a heart beat his personality is amazing sweet kind and forgiving but his temper I love the most his voice so deep he makes my heart stop he the world to me and I'm assuming I'm his world to lately he been growling at every guy who gets near me even Percy who I'm deeply close with but what confusing is he been grabbing me by my waist (My weakness) and holding to his chest at campfires even his sister Clarisse was smirking and winking at us usually ending with him blushing but i just relax the best I can I'll be honest I'm scared I have loved before and I have been heart broken badly but he gone and he will never lie to me again I got Jinzo and the camp now I'm so happy anyway i was talking with Nico "Are you for sure? " I roll my eyes at Death Breath "Of course Neeks i think Jinzo likes me ...alot To I just wish he ask me out .." I look down sighing walking towards me and Nico next camp activity Choir ..


	5. Pathetic

*All songs belong to their creators*

PERCY POV-  
I look up to see Fish stick and Death Breath take their seats on rocks as Sirena a daughter of the legendary sirens our instructor got the attention of every one "Class seeing we only have 1 month left to a new school year I had made a final exam on which you must pass of you want to take other courses next year failing this test will have you repeating this class another semmaster ." As people groan I look to see Bryan shift nervously I mean he's one of the only guys here that hasn't sang yet infront of the class Sirena had Thalia go up first carrying a gutair Thalia sat on Sirena desk jamimg her tune ..

(Sex Metal Barbie by: inthismoment)

Excuse me can you tell me what you've heard about my life?  
Maybe a dirty little fairy tale, a girl of the night  
I heard that I grew up filthy, a trailer park queen  
Drop out pregnant statistical teen  
I know you've heard about the bloody knife  
About my daddy's perfect virgin and my mother's wife  
You know I heard I don't belong in this game  
Still you hold your hands in the air screaming my name  
Let's go

*Thalia smashed the gutair and goes for a rock and roll style one *

Baby go ahead  
I'll be your hatred and your pain  
This is killing us all  
I don't care if I fall  
We're the dying, we are the damned

Baby go ahead  
I'll be the villain you can blame  
I'll be the belle of the brawl  
Be the lust in us all  
I'm the diva of the damned

I heard I don't belong in this scene  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

Excuse me can you tell me the worst thing you've heard about me?  
Maybe that I'm a little harlot homicidal queen  
You know I heard that I don't belong in this scene  
Sex, Metal, Barbie, Whore, attention fiend  
You know I heard that I'm a hater's dream  
No class, White Trash - I'm so obscene  
You know I heard that I should be ashamed  
Still they hold their fists in the air screaming my name  
Come on

Baby go ahead  
I'll be your hatred and your pain  
This is killing us all  
I don't care if I fall  
We're the dying, we are the damned

Baby go ahead  
I'll be the villain you can blame  
I'll be the belle of the brawl  
Be the lust in us all  
I'm the diva of the damned

I heard I don't belong in this scene  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen  
Sex, Sex  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

So go ahead  
I'll be your hatred and your pain  
This is killing us all  
I don't care if I fall  
We're the dying, we are the damned

Baby go ahead  
I'll be the villain you can blame  
I'll be the belle of the brawl  
Be the lust in us all  
I'm the diva of the damned

Sex Metal Barbie  
Sex Metal Barbie  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

Sex, Sex  
(Go ahead)  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

Sex, Sex  
(Go ahead)  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

Sex, Sex  
(Go ahead)  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

Sex, Sex  
(Go ahead)  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

I heard I don't belong in this scene  
Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen

*Everyone cheers as Thalia bows smirking *

"Very well Thalia you passed next we have Oh...Percy Jackson please step up ." As Sirena instruct me to sit down I pull out a electric piano board and start to play my song .

BRYAN POV-

I watch as Percy start to play

(Under the sea by:Disney)

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)

Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally)  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

(Jinzo grabs my hand from his seat and dances around with me as Neeks and Thalia join dancing with another smiling)

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

Me and the class claps loudly whistling as Percy smiles and then leans in Sirena whispering something as she looks at me smiling "Oh no he didn't..."  
"Bryan your up next to perform sweety ." Gods I swear on the Styx that this Bitch wants to make me suffer "No thanks I'll pass.." smirking at me Percy leans in "But you'll have to repeat this class again next year ." Groaning irrateded "Oh alright !" I grab a harp and sit nervously until i saw Jinzo eyes i start singing

(Part of your world by:Disney)

I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
Want to see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those  
Whadd'ya call 'em? Oh, feet  
Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a  
What's that word again? Street

(Jinzo grabs my hand as Sirena plays the harp Jinzo dances with me In the center of class)

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world...

Jinzo leans in close to seal a kiss holding me close as the class cheers for us "Bryan will you go out with me?" I tilt my head smirking ..."yes. "


	6. Chapter 6

BRYAN POV-

This year hasent been bad I went back home to Alantis for the school year meet Amphitrite and Triton and lets say things didn't go well at first but in the end their the greatest stepfamily I had I even meet Sally and let me tell you she the most sweetest person I had ever known Daddy and me got closer turns out he punished my old family badly by putting my "Dad " in jail and made my "brothers " work for their living I forgive them but I guess dad wanted the last word Clarisse and me are bestest friends ever since I'm with Jinzo Ares.. was upset at first but a clear conversation with him made him realise I truly love his son and wouldn't give him up for shit which brings me to us now i walk thru the camp grounds glad to be back Percy had left to do the 12 labors of Herculese in order to marry Annabeth man she lucky to have him to that but my Jinzo went to Uncle Hades to bring back a precious jewelry I never took off two purple stygian twisted sea shells (same as Ursula the sea witch) earrings in which i love to death Jinzo even got me tattoo all over my arms chest and back what a great boyfriend he knew how much i the sea i got mermaids and octopus all over me I reached to the half blood hill to see Jinzo running towards me smirking  
"Baby!" I jump in his arms and was twirled around  
"Hey beauty I missed you .." our nose touch is Breathing heavily my hand sliding down rubbing his crotch smirking "Missed you to daddy ;) hehe."  
"Oh GODS man imma puke!" As Nico passes us I couldn't help but chuckle "He's right lets do this later just us ." As Jinzo caress my cheek i look at him his eyes filled with love "Ok but Jinzo have you seen..." screaming filled the air as we turn to see Mark Fitchburg son of Apollo the most ignorant hot headed idiot demigod running towards the big house as Lou Ellen chase after him with fireballs "Come back here you sexist pig!" Jinzo snatches her as Hazel helps me calm her down "Lou what happen? " Hazel asked "That pig stormed in our cabin claiming he was better then Percy Jackson and that he deserved a reward from every female in camp for his heroic deeds he attempt to lift my shirt off only to be sculed by nate my brother so he yelp and ran off probably to tell Chiron that we.." Chiron gallop towards us with a smirking Mark on his back "She the one who burned me Chiron I was trying to be nice and friendly and she did this on purpose she should be punished! " Mark smirked as Chiron looks at Lou "Now Lou did you hurt Mark on purpose cause of your anger ?"  
"WHAT THAT BASTARD TRY TO..." I hush up Lou as I chanted " Evil behind unworthy of love speak the truth of the damage you done. " as purple smoke forms around Mark he spilled the truth about everything which led him to the horse stables for a week "YOU KNOW WHAT FISH STICK ALL YOU EVER BE IS A WITCH A SEA WITCH TO BE PERSIST A SLIMY OCTOPUS FREAK WHO ENJOYS HURTING OTHERS FOR HIS..." Jinzo had enough and punched Mark in the jaw knocking him down to the ground "Jinzo!" Chiron shakes his head caring Mark to the infirmary as I look away tears falling down...is he right is that all i ever be ... A Sea Witch...Jinzo holded my hand "Hey your beautiful just the way you are ok no one can change who you are got it ." I smile and Kiss him "Well I'm starved lets get lunch ." As Lou Ellen and Hazel left to go get food "Go I'll catch up got some mermaids to meet up With. " I look toward the path to the lagoon "you sure? " Jinzo looks puzzeled "I'm fine..(whispers) I'll probably give you the greatest blow job ever tonight.." I smile groping him one last time before heading my way down what no one knows is that down by this lagoon I help Poor Unfortunate Souls get their wishes for a price tho a cheap one but lately tho the sea folk been getting greedy lately cutting me short but I ignore it thinking other thoughts As I made my way down to the lagoon I sit on my rock as i await seeing a red from under the sea rise there was a mermaid with red locks as fire tail blue as the sea and eyes green like sea weed "Come in my child."


	7. Chapter 7

MARK POV-  
"That faggot has another thing coming if he gonna get away with this I already got half the camp hating Percy when he gets back so lets ruin little sea bitch life shall we." I followed him to a lagoon not a bad one fucking cunt being greedy hiding this all from us but I see him all fishy and purple and wait a min is that a mermaid I look deeply into the lagoon hiding behind a rock seeing a goreguese red head mermaid ever and I all can hear

"Come in..Come in my child, one might question your up bringing mhmm now your here because you have a thing for this half blood fellow not that I blame you he is s quiet a catch init now here's the deal I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days got that there days now listen deary this is important!" I see a Bryan lifts the mermaid's chin close to his face " Before the sun sets on the third day you got to get dear old halfy to kiss you but not just any kiss the kiss of true love if he does kiss you before the sunset on the third day you'll be human permently if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid forever stuck to the sea never to see him again...now do we got a deal? " I stood back shock and left not hearing the rest of the outcome "This is perfect I'll finally get ride of that sea bitch and Jinzo will all be mine!" Smirks as I left to the Athena cabin to see my Girlfriend .

Ariel (Mermaid) POV -  
" I agree as long I dont marry Triton I need to escape the sea please !" I hold the sea witch's hand begging him as he smiles handing me a vile "Drink this before the sun rises tomorrow and beach yourself you will sleep but you will have legs now remember dear with every step it is to feel if of your threading on knives your toes will crack and bleed to get the blood flowing ... still want the offer? " he shakes the vile and I snatch it out of his hands "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH HOW MAY I REPAY YOU!' I'm so excited I get to see my Half blood "Easy just your voice if you succeed you will get it back of failed then you will never sing or speak again am i clear ?" I shake my head opening my mouth only to have my tounge cut out by sharp celestial bronze scissors "Now go dear it will be night fall soon rest and awake before the first ray of Apollo chariot hits the sky or you'll have to wait another year to use it. " I bowed thanking the Sea Witch swimming off to my grove turning In for the night. As I awoken it was still dark out but i can feel the chariot arriving any moment "Oh shit !" I swam to the shore fast as I can and drank the poition quickly feeling a pain as if my body was pierced by a sword I pass out only to see my true love staring at me with a sadistic smile raising a dagger over my border...

PERCY POV -

:FINALLY!" I done it all 12 labors done to marry Annabeth i pulled in a favor with hesphetus in forging a ring a silver mermaid with sea green eyes perfect for my Wise girl things had been bad lately after I left Jason and Piper don't talk to me anymore claimimg that a rumor spread I wanted to separate them and keep Piper for myself I tried to reason but they wouldn't listen then Grover claimed I had insulted his kind and claiming Satrys are good for nothing waste who needs to be put out of life so he and jupiner stop talking then half the camp agrees with douche Mark claiming I ruined the cabins in pure jealousy the only ones I have left on my side is Bryan ,Clarisse,Thalia ,Nico,Frank,Hazel,Travis and my Wise girl

anyway i pass by the shore to hear moaning thinking some campers getting lucky I turn to leave but I hear "OMG MARK FUCK ME YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN DUMB PERCY!" I was enraged there was my Wise girl being fucked doggy style by Mark moaning like a whore she is I appear infornt of  
Them "Well ,Well,Well what a nice turn of invents..." a shocked Annabeth stammers "Percy please I didn't mean to you left for so long i..." I lost it "SO WHAT YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME WITH THE SON OF APOLLO I DID THE 12 LABORS OF HERCULES FOR YOU ANNABETH THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Mark with the sickest grin ever look at me


	8. Go ahead and sign the scroll

Nobody POV -

Shut the fuck up every one here knows I'm in the best alive here so why not scram loser before i let the camp destroy you like I did your brother! " Percy steps back in shock "what did you do?"

Mark smiles walking to Percy "I exposed that witch to the Gods he is nothing but a dirty down sea witch who murders his clients for personal gain a mermaid bethrode to King Triton was forund dead on the shore all evidence shows she was stabbed to death by your brother her tounge was cut out and worse of all she was rapped before she died."

Percy stands back holding riptide "Liar !" As he a Mark duel down he disarmed Mark and froze his head in a solid block of ice but a arrow shoots him in the side as he turns to see Piper ,Jason and the whole camp staring at him "PERCY JACKSON FOR CRIMES YOU AND YOUR BROTHER COMMIT A TRIAL IS HELD IN OLYMPUS FOR YOUR FAITH TO BE SEALED !" As Octavian had few campers chain Percy up and dragging him down to the throne room


	9. Chapter 9

BRYAN POV-

I watch helplessly struggling against the enchanted chains weak fools they dare use my own magic against me looks like I'm more powerful after all but all stoped when the doors slammed open and Percy my poor brother was dragged next to me "PERCY !" I help him up and he coughs up blood alil Zues THUNDERS loudly "For this trail today we have 2 sons of the sea guilty of crimes that which we have proof of guiltyness ,But I shall grant immortality to the hero's Mark,Annabeth, Piper,Jason ,Clarisse,Lou Ellen, Rachle dare, Drew, Frank, Hazel,Travis, Katie , Thalia,Nico Nick and Jinzo and for punishment the traiots may be granted immortality as well to suffer in Taurtrus forever! " the whole council erupted In a debate

"I Posedion ruler of the seas disown you both for causing damage and Death upon us !" I couldn't help it any more I laughed I laughed so hard I had strained my voice turning it into a deep sultry dark voice one that every Disney fan knew well "My ,My what a eventful day we are having init mhmhhh pray tell dear Zues how are we charged with Treason? " as Percy looks at me in shock of my new voice half the room was creep out by it Zues tried to ignore the fear "We have info of you conspiring with Gaea to over throw us and now you shall pay Sea Witch!" I look at a angry Jinzo trying to see if he loved me who is holding Mark's hand "I was a fool for loving you Sea Witch! " ...Sea witch ..sea witch..sea witch...sea witch! "FINE IF IT A SEA WITCH YOU WANT IT ONE YOU'LL GET AHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAAAAAHHAHAHAAHHAAAAA...(Ursula laugh basically)

the portal to tarturus has opened and few gods Artemis, Hades,Hestia,Apollo and Hermes begged for a chance as Percy and me where thrown into the depths of hell not before stealing my dear old daddy trident watching them fear as I cackle all the way down to hell " MY NAME IS AND SHALL BE FOREVER URSULA AND I'LL SEE YOU WRIGGLE LIKE A WORM ON A HOOK AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"


	10. Chapter 10

NOBODY POV-  
As the 2 figure fell to the underworld the Fates have arrived grieving for the lost of the hero and Sea Witch the middle sister pointed her scissors at Mark chanting "Son of Apollo hed no more the truth is shall you speak forever thore next time you tell a lie your immortal thread shall die with a signal sweep and a cut thru your thread you will fall to the ground dead ahaha!" As Mark fearing for his life begged for forgiveness the Fates vanished leaving

a stunned council "Boy what had fhe Fates me you lied !" Artemis goddess of the hunt glared at the foolsih boy ..."I lied I did it I did it all I raped and killed that mermaid Ariel I blame it on Bryan and Percy i blamed on to I'm everything i wanted to be the hero i want it all and I did it and gained what I wanted now. "

Mark covering his mouth in fear as the spell had work the whole camp cried In tears and the Gods dumbfolede Posedion wept for the lost of his sons Zues angrily grab the boy by his throat and threw him to the wall "Lock him up he will work in slavery for a few thousands of years !" Mark trashed and begged but was dragged out "Go fetch the sons of the sea." As Hades fell over Zues and Posedion rushed to his side "My brothers Percy Jackson and Ursula are no longer in the underworld."


	11. Chapter 11

PERCY POV -

I opened my eyes to see a woman all white with pure black eyes shinning like stars "who..who are you?" I look at the smiling woman as she pats my shoulder softly

" I am the creator Chaos I had delivered you out of Taurturus as you are innocent of your crimes...Percy Jackson will you become my general of my army to protect the universe at all costs?" I stare In shock but I look around " Where is my brother where is he Lady Chaos ?" Percy asked as Chaos chuckled "Please just Chaos and I'm a sorry Percy your brother chose his faith I banished him to another world to where he plays a huge part in a story called the little mermaid your brother has surrendered your father trident but I'm sorry Percy he used all the magic to Become what he always wanted a monster I hope you understand his powers matched mine and I cannot let such evil live im sorry."

I look down sadden by the news I will make them pay for what they did to Ursula I swear it " would I have to go back to earth? " Chaos shakes her head "No hero you will have powers greater then the Olympian Gods I will allow your pick from the underworld to stay by your side hero." Percy smiles at lady Chaos " Conor,Luke,Selina,Will,Leo ,Charles? And Reyna ." As the dead appeared living again infront of every one living again they smile at Percy and give him a bare hug  
Leo: "Omg Percy man how are ya!"  
Luke: "Omfg Percy I missed you!"  
Reyna: "THANK YOU Fish head for this!"  
Will:"I'm happy to be back thanks Percy. "  
Charles:"Percy my man glad to see ya!"  
And finally Selina tackled Percy kissing his cheek thanking and missing him her bestest friend Lady Chaos chuckled but cleared her throat "Come along now we have the next 6,000 years to train for a war that is coming a war very bad on its way."

As the scene changes to a crystal bubble under the sea "Yes dear Chaos we wouldnt wanna miss that now would we ohahahah bah no matter I shall bid my time training become more stronger soon those Olympians will pay for what they done or my name isn't Ursula the sea witch. " As a young once beautiful Bryan now all heavy set with long silver hair and purple skin watching the crystal bubble in anger applying his eye shadow and favorite blood lipstick smirking as a tentacle crushes the ball causing the sea witch to laugh "AAAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAAA!"


	12. Chapter 12

URSULA POV -  
"love oh hahaha bah love is weakness it can make even the mightiest fall." I stare into my crystal bubble watching Percy or Omega as some call him it has been 6,000 years already and I caused so much damage so much pain all the hearts I had ripped out all the couple's I destroyed kingdoms I conquered with a swish of my tentacles ME Ursula the sea witch hhuhh but I miss Jinzo tho ...NO I'm evil I'm bad news I was locked on the isle of the lost for heaven sakes I miss Uma tho sadly none of my children became immortal and watching as Uma and my other daughters grow old and pass put so much on my heart I miss my babies but least I know their in Elysium for their heroic deeds the other villains pity me thought I wanted my kids to be evil no I don't want no-one to follow the same path as I ..i will prevent that from ever happening but lucky me hurt once again I got banished with the Wicked Queen curse to live a mortal life in a place called story Brooke but that even was done everyone I loved and knew gone ...as Ursula grabs a shell and throws it at a mirror crying in pain "I hate being alone..." a white figure watches her with hugee black eyes full of regret and pity "There maybe a chance .." Ursula stiffen and rose towering the white figure Infront of her "WHO ARE YOU TO DISTURBE ME !" AS Lady Chaos gently rub Ursula's shoulder "I'm so sorry Ursula i feared you and cause you to be here but now I ask for your forgiveness for the time is to come and..." Ursula helds up a hand silencing the being "I know what you want and I will happy to help for a price! " Smirking the sea witch's tentacle rubes the throat of the ancient ruler "My voice isn't it..." shaking her head in approval Ursula had spelled up a contract staring if she helps assist this finally war then the voice of chaos will belong to her if failed the ruler shall fade and Ursula will rule as the Queen of all creation " Have we gotta deal?" The sadden goddess signed away as Ursula cackled "Alright then lets be on our way !" Both beings flashed away but to Ursula's knowledge the world she dwelled in now vanished from existence Chaos had tricked the sea witch into coming home.


	13. Chapter 13

PERCY (OMEGA) POV -

Me and the whole gang has been training for 6,000 years protecting and doing the best we can do for the universe Me and Luke have gotten together (Im Bi so yea...deal with it) me and him had shared our stories and mended our hearts together Leo and me gotten closer as brothers him and Will got married poor Nico if he found out it would kill him ...

"What are you thinking about baby?" As luke wrap his arms around Percy kissing his neck caressing his body causing Percy to moan facing him rubbing his chest looking deep in his eyes the former demigods had grown in beauty and emotion.

"Luke we ... mhh... WAIT ..Chaos wants us to meet her in the corridor in 5 mins?.." confused and moaning as his lips reach my lips he pulls away "Lets go baby." and holding my hands leading the way to the corridor where a red eyed Lady Chaos sitting depressed on her throne "My boys im sorry but you need to go back to earth..." Luke and me lost it with our whats and whys " Earth is in danger and if we don't help innocents will die plus..."

Leo hearing the commotion bringing Selina with him " Plus milady? Why do you look like you made a deal with the devil? "

Chaos in fear looks up at the demigods all of them had presented infront of her looking worried "Lady Chaos?" Charles asked " A Sea Devil my child..Im sorry i had to his...or her's power will help with you for a price ...my voice.." the whole room erupted "WHO OR WHAT WANTS YOUR VOICE? "

AS Will hugs Lady Chaos Percy in fear knowing who the person is ...BANG! The door opened with a husky figure with 6 black tentacles slithering in the room "That would be me Angle fish...HAHAHAHAH." 


	14. Chapter 14

LEO POV-

" OMFG! WHAT IS THAT THING!" As this heavy set purple black octopus lady? Looks like a drag queen slittered in the room i look up to Percy who is in tears running to hug the Ceacilian "My brother my poor brother what had happened?"

Everyone stares in shock as this creature looks dead at me smirking "You know conquering kingdoms destroying lives of poor unfortunate souls and all." As a tentacle dragged me towards him "you know if ya wanna know my name you could of ask instead of that thing mhmhm." Will grabbed Leo and held him close "SORRY! But he is married." The Octopus thing smiled faded "To bad he looks quiet a catch name's Ursula." Holding a tentacle out for Will to shake who glady did "Will Solace Son of~."

URUSLA POV-

" Son of Apollo ...yes i know your dear old daddy very well Sadly...but the one thing is that lady Chaos didnt tell you our deal!"

As i grab Chaos ashamed of it by my tentacles looking down" If we win the war my voice will no longer be mine to own but ..."looking up at me" belongs to Ursula no more commands to the universe no more singing no more creating thats it ..." (without her voice Chaos can no longer create or rule her army )

Connor stepping foward "but there's a catch isnt i herd of you sea witch theres a catch with everything isn't ?"

Nodding my head "If you fools fail and i get to be Queen of everything! " in truipmh i twirl as everyone looks shocked at me Percy looks sadly at me " What...happen to you..Ursula...?" I look away playing with my necklace glowing with power " Love...is what happened we leave on sunset in three days ." I vanished to my room falling to my so called knees crying "What have i becomed?"

THREE DAYS LATER-

As the council of Olympus argue on usual where's Percy Jackson and Ursula ..Apollo and Artemis arguing on who is the oldest Zues and Hades arguing Poseidon who hasnt spoke in 6,000 years sulking away as Athena slaved Mark around to a old cripple man immortal yes youth no but out of everything a black portal opened up and few figures poped out including Chaos with sadden eyes

Zues standing up "WHO DARES DISTRUBE-!" as tentacle slaps Zues down on his thrown as the purple hodded figure recoil the tentacle back under the rob "Watch how you talk to a goddess especially the Creator of you all! " the council screams in fear knowing that voice as Ursula disrobed and slithered next to Chaos "Missed me uncle?" As the council and few demigods look terrifed of the Sea witch.


End file.
